


Counting Sheep

by mochis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Sleep, kiku counts sheep, reader may or may not have a kink for his voice lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Reader can't sleep, and Kiku is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll omg   
> i haven't written a hetalia/reader in so long   
> this is based off of the counting sheep cd

You reached for your phone, but hesitated. 

_ He’s probably asleep,  _ you thought.  _ Or busy with schoolwork.  _

Yet you thought back to his words: “Call me if you ever need anything. I’ll pick up.”

While you were sure Kiku would keep to his promise, you also didn’t want to bother the young man at three in the morning simply because you couldn’t sleep. It was something that had begun to bother you as of late— your slight case of insomnia. You aren’t sure exactly what triggered it, but the consequences of your restfulness was slowly beginning to show during the day. Besides yawning every few minutes and feeling wearier than the average person, dark circles were beginning to develop underneath your eyes, which were beginning to become a major pain to cover up with concealer. 

Though, it wasn’t as if you weren’t  _ tired.  _ Balancing both a job and college classes did tucker you out well enough, but when it came to settling into bed, you found that you couldn’t sleep. On the rare occasion that you  _ were _ able to sleep, it was only for about three hours before your alarm woke you up. 

Finally deciding against it, you left your phone on your bedside table, instead turning to face the wall. You’d find a way to get your regular sleep schedule back eventually, you figured, shutting your eyes. Sleep didn’t come until four in the morning, four hours before your alarm. 

The next day, Kiku reminded you about your weekly evening of ice cream and movies at his place after you left were finished with classes. Eager to see your long-time boyfriend, you started on your way once you got home.

You had met Kiku Honda during your junior year of high school, when you both were partnered up to work on a project for one of your shared classes. Besides being an extremely diligent worker, you found he was the calming factor you needed in your hectic high school life, and the two of you were inseparable for the rest of both junior and senior year. Now, finishing up your second year in college, you both had been dating for nearly two and a half years, with your anniversary coming up in a little over four months.

The two of you built your time around your busy schedules. Seeing as the both of you attended different universities within the same city, it was easy to simply drive to one another’s home, but with different class and work schedules, it was not always so easy. However, the two of you agreed to reserve Friday nights for ice cream and movies, and Sunday mornings for study sessions and tea. It was a comfortable agenda you had found yourselves in and neither of you were looking to change it any time soon.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to this,” you said, now settled onto Kiku’s couch quite comfortably with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. A carton of cookie dough ice cream sat in your lap. “This week has been kicking my ass.”

“Tell me about it.” Kiku replied, and you scooted over to make room for him to join you. 

“Well, first, my sociology professor decided to give us a pop quiz over readings I barely skimmed over. Then I had a presentation thrown at me due by next Wednesday, and it’s over air quality in Mexico City— which doesn’t make sense, it’s an  _ english  _ course. I also haven’t been getting much sleep no matter how hard I try, but I don’t think I’ll be needing sleep with the amount of work I have—”

“You can’t sleep?” he repeated, worry etched across his face. “Do you know the reason?”

You shook your head. “Not...really. I don’t know what triggered it. It’s been happening for the past week. I can only really get around three hours every night.”

Kiku frowned, setting his spoon down. “You could have called me. I would have helped you get some sleep.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Too late. I’m worried.”

“Kiku...”

“(Name), if it’s alright with you, I think we should postpone our movie and ice cream until tomorrow.” One of his hands went up to gently trace the dark circle under your right eye. “You need some sleep.”

Despite your craving for ice cream, you agreed. Kiku was right, you  _ did  _ need some sleep. Anymore of this and you wouldn’t be able to properly function during the day. 

After setting the ice cream back into the freezer, the two of you retired to his bedroom. You practically collapsed onto the sheets, snuggling underneath them as your boyfriend instead took a seat next to the bed. The only light in the room was from the lamp sitting on the desk next to you. Seeing your questioning look, he said, “It will work better this way. You’ve counted sheep before, right?”

“Babe, are you really going to count sheep?” You gave an unconvinced look. 

“Have you tried it before?”

“Well, no, but it’s not gonna work because I’m not five years old—”

“Maybe  _ your _ method of counting sheep wouldn’t put a five year old to sleep, but  _ my _ method will make even a stressed out college student fall asleep.” 

You shut your mouth after that, opting to pull the covers up to your chin. Two years of dating and you've seen sides to Kiku that he usually doesn't show— one of which was his salty side. Once he started making witty comebacks, you knew there was no stopping him. You figured it was better to let him have his shot at getting you to fall asleep. 

“Fine. But no promises I’ll actually fall asleep.” 

“That’s alright. Now close your eyes.” 

Now, you always had a soft spot for his voice— you’d go so far as to call it a kink, even— so when his sweet, honey-like voice started counting sheep in Japanese, you couldn't help but open your eyes after the first few sheep. The lamp’s soft light added a glow to his pale skin, and his silky hair brushed the tips of his warm, coffee colored eyes. Upon seeing you were awake, Kiku reached a hand over your hair, brushing it away from your eyes. 

“Is it working?” He asked. 

You nodded, stifling a yawn. “If you get tired, you can stop.”

He hummed in response, and continued on.  _ “Hitsuji ga happiki...hitsuji ga kyuuhiki...”  _

Your eyes slid shut and your bones suddenly felt heavy. It was as if the weight of the lost hours of sleep had finally taken their toll and piled onto you all at once, and you welcomed sleep eagerly. It wasn't long after the twentieth sheep that you had fallen asleep. 

After seeing you were sound asleep, Kiku gently stood from his spot next to the bed and shut off the lamp. He briefly considered leaving you to sleep alone for the night while he finished up some schoolwork, but decided against it, carefully climbing into bed next to you. You shifted to face him, rubbing at your eye before immediately scooting closer to his body heat. He smiled fondly, wrapping an arm around your waist before planting a soft kiss to your forehead. 

_ "Ii yume o mite ne.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> he's saying "have good dreams" at the end.


End file.
